


Treebros Soulmate AU

by Amarie_chan312



Series: TreeBros Oneshots! [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarie_chan312/pseuds/Amarie_chan312
Summary: Connor and Evan have two very strange soulmarks.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: TreeBros Oneshots! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828078
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Treebros Soulmate AU

It was official: soulmarks suck.  
Evan had "Fuck. You." literally TATTOOED on his body. FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE.   
He was always getting made fun of because of his soulmark, and he still had no freaking idea who his soulmate was. Basically, life sucked. He guessed that maybe if he did meet them, it would be kinda difficult to actually, you know, fall in love with them, as the first thing they say to him is literally going to be "Fuck you," and they put him through hell because of that, but Evan supposed maybe they could look past that.   
Now, Con's side of the story!  
It was official: soulmarks are weird. Connor literally had an entire freaking essay tattooed on his wrist. In caps lock.   
Connor's soulmark went as follows:   
SO YOU'RE THE ONE. YOU'RE THE FRICKING BIRCH THAT LANDED ME WITH THIS STUPID SOULMARK. YOU KNOW WHAT, FRICK YOU TOO. I HAD TO GO THROUGH HELL BECAUSE OF THIS MARK. FRICK. YOU! (AN: I'm glad soulmarks don't actually exist in the real world. It can't imagine literally having that tattooed on your wrist forever.)   
So Connor kinda assumed he and his soulmate weren't going to hit it off particularly well at first. They were soulmates, though, so Connor supposed that maybe it wouldn't be as bad as it seemed. Still, it was kinda difficult having an ESSAY on your wrist.   
Whatever.   
Back with Evan!   
It was early on a winter morning, a random day in December, and Evan was already awake and getting dressed. He was trying to find something that would hide his soulmark, but seeing as it was at the very bottom of his wrist, where it met his hand, it was proving immensely difficult. In the end, he just ended up putting on one of his polos and an oversized hoodie, hoping that maybe that would work.   
An hour later, Evan was on his way to school. Once he got there, he made his way to his locker, pulling on his hoodie sleeves.   
"No one notice it, please!"   
At that moment, Evan's friend Jared walked up with the kind of practiced swagger only the deeply insecure can truly pull off. (Yes, that's a reference. I'm trash, ok?)   
"Hey, acorn," Jared greeted, leaning on the locker next to Evan's.   
"Hey," Evan replied, putting his backpack in his now opened locker and taking out his English textbook and a notebook.   
Jared looked down at Evan's long sleeves. "You're trying to hide the mark again, aren't you?" Jared smirked. "I mean, my dude, it's not that bad."  
Evan sighed angrily. "Yes, it is! I get bullied constantly because of my mark. I wish it would just go away. I mean, I get you don't care about yours, but that's because it's something really freaking stupid." Jared's soulmark was literally "You seriously eat bathbombs?". Who would be upset over THAT? (Sorry, guys, it had to be done.)  
Jared laughed. "You need to calm down, acorn. Things could always be worse. Your mark could be something like "I have to kill you now," or something, like, super sexual, or any number of things that are worse than "fuck you". Things could definitely be worse, bro."   
Evan sighed again. "I guess. I have to head to English. I'll see you at lunch."   
Time skip to lunch bc I'm lazy   
Evan had arrived in the lunchroom and was waiting in the lunch line. He honestly hated the cafeteria, but he had to grab his lunch in there, so he was kinda stuck. Once he got to the front of the line he grabbed his lunch and just... basically ran towards where Jared was (more of a speed-walk, but whatever). On the way there, he ran into Connor Murphy, promptly spilling both of their lunches.   
Connor's perspective. It's easier to write this specific part from Connor's POV.   
Wow.   
I was already having a bad day when some kid ran into me and spilled my lunch. I definitely don't have the money (or the time) to get back in line to get a new one, so basically, I was pissed.   
I reached down to grab my tray and tried, just tried, to see if I could salvage at least the milk.   
When I found out I couldn't, I looked at the other kid and said with about as much venom as I could muster, "Fuck. You."  
He looked down at his covered wrist, and then back at me, shock on his face. He then glared at me and roughly grabbed my wrist, dragging me outside. "Hey, what are you-"   
We were at the front entrance, and he had finally let go of my wrist. Now that I was actually really looking at him, he was kinda...  
really cute. Like, really cute.   
But then he started going into a huge rant, and I realized something.   
"OH, SO YOU'RE THE ONE. YOU'RE THE FRICKING BIRCH THAT LANDED ME WITH THIS STUPID SOULMARK. YOU KNOW WHAT, FRICK YOU TOO. I HAD TO GO THROUGH HELL BECAUSE OF THIS MARK. FRICK. YOU!"   
I looked down at my wrist, showing the very edge of my soulmark. It was... it was exactly the same as what he had said.   
I grabbed the collar of his shirt and...   
I kissed him.   
Hard.   
He was shocked at first, but he soon melted into it. His hands wrapped around my neck, deepening the kiss.   
We pulled away for air, and I smirked. "Well, you have no idea what it's like having that fucking essay tattooed on your wrist."   
He giggled. "I'm Evan, by the way. Evan Hansen."   
I bowed, and he giggled again. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Evan Hansen. I'm Connor. Murphy." I kissed him on the hand. "I believe we may have a very interesting future with each other."   
Evan smiled and went on his tiptoes to kiss me. "I think so too."


End file.
